Shiki yo solo eh sido un estorbo
by lizzy-ale
Summary: Como no me eh dado cuenta tras la pelea contra Rido, tras la búsqueda de Ichijou solo … eh sido un estorbo para shiki


Tras salir de mi casa como normalmente lo suelo hacer e ir con Shiki hacia la escuela, todo iba normal como cualquier día solo que este marco la diferencia

Estábamos rodeados de chicas, para varear que perseguían a los chicos de nuestra clase

-¡Senri!, ¡senri!- pude oír a un grupo de chicas que gritaban por el

-al parecer hoy traes buena pinta- le comente a Shiki mientras caminábamos

-tal vez tengas razón- comento sin prestarles atención a las demás chicas

Todo iba bien hasta que una de ellas, no me pregunten como lo hizo pero pudo entrar con nosotros

-senri-kun eres la mejor persona que puede existir- decía la chica emocionada

-gracias- dijo Shiki –Rima, vamonos, es un descuido dejar que pase algo como esto- comento refiriéndose a la entrada de la chica

-Tohya-san - me llamo antes de que me fuera por completo, solo por curiosidad voltee –no se como senri-kun puede estar todo el día con tigo- continuo a lo que yo no le di la menor importancia y me voltee para continuar mi camino –siento como si tu fueras un estorbo para el- termino de hablar y salio corriendo. Aunque no dijo esas palabras claramente, pude oír bien lo que se refería a un estorbo, quede paralizada.

-Rima- dijo Shiki para que caminara y yo solo lo hice

Simplemente no pude pensar en las clases y mucho menos poner atención "estorbo", no era la primera vez que me lo decían:

*Solo eres un estorbo, ¡desearía que nunca hubieses nacido*

Un rostro decía eso en mi cabeza.

Tal vez era cierto, tal vez soy solo un estorbo para Shiki. . . si eso es, lo unico que hago es alimentarlo y pienso que el no lo necesita del todo, el es una persona fuerte, ya esta aprendiendo a valerse por si mismo, ya… no me necesita.

-Rima es hora de irnos- dijo Shiki mientras los demás estudiantes salían

Por un instante iba a hacer lo mismo de siempre e ir con el, pero… *¡estorbo!*

-No, no me iré contigo- dije decidida

Todo el mundo se paralizo, incluso nuestros compañeros se quedaron del asombro parados esperando la respuesta de Shiki

-te encuentras bien, pasa algo- pregunto Shiki

-no pasa absolutamente nada, es solo que- dije mientras gire y observe a Hanabusa-sempai –este día Aidou-kun me acompañara a casa- me dirigí hacia Hanabusa-sempai

-¿Aidou-kun?- dijeron shiki y Hanabusa-sempai casi de inmediato

Shiki miro mis ojos con un rostro serio

-Hanabusa-sempai- dijo Shiki –no te causa algún inconveniente el llevar a Rima- pregunto

-¡¡eh!!- casi grito Hanabusa-sempai –pues… no digo queda para mi dirección, no me causara problemas-

-esta bien- dijo shiki dando la vuelta –nos veremos mañana-

No se si fue arrepentimiento u otra cosa pero sentía demasiado feo, solo me quede mirando al suelo con aspecto preocupado e inseguro

-Rima-chan- susurro Hanabusa-sempai -¿quieres que nos vayamos ya?

-si- dije y salimos del lugar

Nos subimos a su carro y el de dio ordenes al conductor de la nueva parada

-eh…mmm…etto… Rima-chan-dijo Hanabusa-sempai

-¿eh?- conteste

-no quiero… ni puedo…mmm… ser entrometido…pero…¿paso algo con Shiki-kun que te desagrado?- pregunto

-no- respondí

-¡ah!, que bien, porque ejem yo no soy tan buen consejero como parezco jeje- rió

Al poco tiempo al notar que estaba en completo silencio el se cayo. Para mi suerte esta semana no teníamos que trabajar, así que seria una buena razón para dejar de verlo fuera de clases.

-Aidou-kun- dije mientras me ayudaba a bajarme del carro –seria demasiada molestia pedir que me acompañases a casa y llevases a la academia durante los próximos días-

-no, no te preocupes por eso- dijo Hanabusa-sempai

-gracias- agradecí y entre en casa mientras que Hanabusa-sempai se marchaba.

Entre y me sentía sola, no se por que si todos los días era lo mismo, siempre estaba sola.

Subí a mi habitación y me tire en mi cama, vi. el techo-

*-por eso tu padre nos abandono, ¡por que naciste tu!- le gritaba una señora a una pequeña de cabello rubio de tan solo cinco años de edad

-no, no es cierto-contestaba la niña tapándose la cara que estaba llena de lagrimas*

Desperté de aquella pesadilla exaltada, mi corazón latía demasiado fuerte, respire profundo y acaricie mi rostro, lo mejor en ese caso seria tomar una ducha y ya.

El siguiente día, Hanabusa-sempai me recogió y llevo a la escuela, preferí caminar sola, pero no fui a clases ni nada, en vez de eso fui al bosque donde me subí en un árbol a pensar.

Si de ahora en adelante tenia que apartarme de shiki, acercarme a Hanabusa-sempai, seria mi mejor opción.

-Tohya-san- grito una voz, y para mi sorpresa era la voz de la amada de Kaname-sama –por que no haz entrado a clases, esto seria una seria infracción-

-lo se- conteste

-haa- dijo mientras brincaba al árbol, al hacer esto yo estaba apunto de marcharme – Tohya-san, pasa algo-

-volveré con los demás- salte y me dirigí con los demás, para mi sorpresa estaban sin hacer nada –Aidou-kun- grite evitando mirar a Shiki –han hecho algo importante-

-en absoluto- contesto nuevamente extrañado –voy a dar un paseo por la academia para ver como de encuentra la prometida de Kaname-sama, ¿te quedaras con Shiki-kun?-

-no, quiero acompañarte- camine hacia la salida

En el camino apenas pude escuchar una que otra cosa que decía Hanabusa-sempai

-Rima-chan ¿no crees que estas siendo demasiada dura con Shiki-kun?-

-no lo se, solo se que lo estoy siendo para mi-conteste sin ya importarme de lo que me diga

-y por que lo haces-

-no quiero ser un estorbo para el-

Hanabusa-sempai solo me miro preocupado y finalmente encontramos a la amada de Kaname-sempai, Hanabusa-sempai solo quería pasar a ver como estaba ya que Kaname-sempai la había dejado a su cuidado mientras el se encontrara ocupado, finalmente nos dirigimos de nuevo con los demás.

-Se…Senri- dije mientras me acercaba a el –de nuevo Aidou-kun me acompañara a casa esta vez- de repente algo se apodero a mi, tenia, tenia, tanta sed, pero si me quería alejar de shiki tenia que renunciar a su sangre… demonios; Salí casi corriendo del lugar, lejos me recargue en la pared y me resbale hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, es cierto, no había comido nada y era obvio que pasara esto… pero

-Rima-chan- corrió Hanabusa-sempai hacia mi -¿estas bien?-

por que… ¿Por qué te preocupas por mi Hanabusa-sempai?, si solo soy una molestia- dije

-Rima, tu no eres una molestia eres mi amiga y en las buenas y en las malas estoy para ayudarte-

-Hanabusa…sempai- respondí asombrada por su respuesta

-lo que tienes es hambre verdad- pregunto y yo solo moví mi cabeza en signo de afirmación –toma, bebe un poco- acerco su cuello hacia mi

-pero Hanabusa-sempai-

ni importa,… a si lo olvidaba tu tomas de aquí- extendió su índice y yo o mordí succionando su sangre –Rima-chan pienso que para Shiki-kun no eres un estorbo, Shiki-kun también te necesita-

Solté su mano y limpie mi boca

-gracias- dije tras una ligera sonrisa, poco después llegaron los demás

-que sucede- pregunto Akatsuki-sempai

-percibimos el olor de tu sangre- continuo Sornen-sempai

-no, no fue nada solo je…-mientras Hanabusa-sempai explicaba lo de la sangre, yo solo pude ver a shiki a lo lejos, no puede evitarlo y fui hacia el.

-Rima, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿te empezaste a interesar en Hanabusa-sempai?- pregunto Shiki y yo solo mire el suelo –yo te hice algo por que si fue así… yo-

-no, soy yo la que esta tratando de dejar que disfrutes tu vida-

-a que, a que te refieres-

-todo este tiempo eh estado detrás de ti, simplemente siguiéndote para ver y ayudarte, pero a quien engaño ni siquiera te ayudo, shiki ya te vales por ti mismo, no digo que sea malo, lo que digo es que ya no me necesitas…solo…solo soy… un estorbo-

-Rima, que dices- levanto mi rostro –estas equivocada, tu para mi no eres ningún estorbo, rima, eres aun mas importante que cualquier persona que conozca… al principio solo pensé que simplemente no estabas de humor para hablar conmigo o algo así, pero después cuando a Hanabusa-sempai le llamaste como Aidou-kun y a mi como a senri, comencé a sentirme mal, y peor cuando bebiste su sangre en vez de la mía, pero lo que en realidad me molesto y puso triste fue… que le sonreíste-

-shiki…-

-Rima yo te quiero demasiado, no te amo por que te quiero incluso mas que eso, eres muy importante para mi desde que te conocí, y ese sentimiento va incrementando cada día mas y mas, por eso quiero protegerte y aunque no lo creas con solo estar a mi lado me ayudas mas que nadie, por que saber que te importo tan siquiera un poco me sirve de mucho-

-Shiki… tu me importas mucho- comenzaron a salir mis lagrimas sin poder evitarlo –pero…pero mi madre tenia razón, solo soy un estorbo-

Shiki se acerco a mí y me abrazo fuerte

-tu madre estaba equivocada tu no tuviste la culpa de nada, y estoy muy agradecido a tu mama por todo lo que hizo ya que si ni hubiera sido así no te hubiera conocido-

Esas palabras llenaron de gozo mi corazón

-shiki….gracias-

-rima- dijo sin soltarme –sabes que un vampiro solo puede estar satisfecho al beber la sangre de su ser amado ¿verdad?-

-así es- extendí mi mano y el bebió mi sangre

-shiki… yo-

-toma- extendió su mano y yo bebí gustosamente

Al fin de cuentas amos pudimos volver a la normalidad solo que ahora era distinto por que Ya sabia lo que significaba para el y lo que el significaba para mi

-a donde te diriges- pregunto Shiki notando que me alejaba

-a agradecerle a Aidou-kun- conteste

-te acompaño- se acerco a mi y caminamos –que te parece si lo llamas como deberías ¿no crees? Quiero decir como Hanabusa-sempai-

-shiki- dije sonriendo y el me devolvió la sonrisa

-esta bien pero tan siquiera deja que yo sea quien te lleve a casa, ya haz pasado demasiado tiempo con el-

En realidad gracias a ser un "estorbo" soy la persona mas feliz del mundo, siempre y cuando este el a mi lado.


End file.
